JayJay's Bizarre Adventure
by Veridon
Summary: A youth of our world is mysteriously picked to be taught the ways of Hamon! Along with being sent into the strange world of Faerun, what will become of him? What bizarre situations shall he get into?


(OST: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Old Town)

Today seemed like any other day in the life of Jackie Jameson. The sun was out, its glorious rays beating down upon his brow. A slight breeze gave what perspiration that was upon his brow a relaxing. cool feeling.

"Bored bored bored… what to do, what to do, what to do…" The teen muttered to himself listlessly, quietly wandering the streets of his small town. Nineteen years he had been in this town. Born and raised, Freedlin was his home. "_Gah! Nothing ever happens here!"_ He exclaimed, pulling his ebony hair. The people on the street gave him strange looks, but simply shrugged it off before moving on.

It was those types of towns, too. Everyone knew each other, everyone was in each other's business… privacy was hardly an option here.

And for a teen that is about to reach his twenties… it was maddening.

"Maybe I can find something down by the riverbank…?" Jackie mumbled, his eyebrow twitching from the sheer boredom he was experiencing.

And to the riverbank is where he went. Sitting down upon the grassy shores, he watched the water pass by silently. It would seem that boredom would be incurable today. "Man… why can't anything interesting every happen in this town?" He grunted, reaching his hand into the water to let it wade for a bit.

Then it happened. A yellow spark appeared on his hand. "W-whoa!" Jackie jerked his hand back, quite obviously startled by the sudden sight. But it would only seem to get stranger. He watched the water. Strange… waves? Ripples? Whatever it was, they appeared in the water. An odd ringing sound invaded his ears, its intensity forcing Jackie to plug his ears.

A few moments later, the ripples had finally cleared. "...Weird…" He mumbled, watching the water in case it happened again. No such luck. "Maybe I was a bit too quick to ask for something to happen." Jackie sighed, getting up. "Something like _that_ just can't be goo-"

As if some higher power was out to get him, a light shined behind him.

From the river.

"Please no Cthulhu…" Jackie repeated this as if it were a mantra

He wished it was Cthulhu.

Oh lord how he wished it was. The tentacled monstrosity would have been so much more preferable than what had come out.

It was a very, _very_ buff man. In a G-string. And a loincloth. He also was standing on the water.

'_Is… is that oil?'_ Jackie mentally whimpered at how the man glistened in the sun. The… stranger, his head held many piercings. three in each ear, one in his nose, and a final one in his eyebrow. Blonde hair stood up straight, while amber hues seemed to stare into the boy, as if he were gazing into the sun.

"..."

"..."

The two stood in silence. One too stunned to say anything, the other completely stoic. You can take three guesses which is which, and the first two don't count.

"Please don't molest me." Of all things, that came out of Jackie's mouth. His eyes widened, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. '_Shit! Shitshithshitshit! Now I probably gone and made him-'_

"This time… is strange. The people I ruled… gone." The mans voice rumbled.

"Umm…" Jackie was confused. Moreso than usual.

"You!" Jackie's back stiffened as he stood up straight, sweat running down his forehead like bullets.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"You're the one who used my technique given to my people." That confused him. A lot. "Hamon, Boy! You used Hamon!" The man seemed to be getting more annoyed as the conversation went on.

"...Erm…. What?" Jackie quirked an eyebrow, his expression blank. "'Hamon'?"

Without even blinking, the _much_ larger man had appeared in front of him, grabbing his shirt and lifting him into the air. "Yes, Hamon!"

'_I did _NOT _realize how big this guy is until he picked me up!'_ Jackie thought frantically, his feet kicking the air.

"Hmm… You have potential. Quite a bit, in fact." The man just rambled on about Hamon, everything going completely over Jackie's head.

"Hey man, can't you just let me go already!?" Jackie exclaimed, far too afraid to even shout louder. With this much strength, this guy could probably snap his neck in half like a twig!

"Now if I were to teach you how to properly use Hamon, you could even become the pioneer this era needs… it is decided! I shall instruct you in Hamon!" Just like that. This is how a small-town kid's life is turned on its head.

"Hold on a second! The hell is Hamon!? Who are you!? _Where are you taking me and what do you want!?" _A ripple in the very air appeared, a swirling vortex of energy that seemed to go on forever.

"Such an inquisitive mind. Very well, I shall tell you who I am." Worst question Jackie could have asked. He was let go, and the man… posed. Spreading his legs apart to make them take the shape of an 'A', the man turned his upper body to turn his face in his direction his blonde hair seemed to lengthen, running to his shoulders and flattening.

(OST: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Awaken)

The sun cast a slight shadow over his face, making those amber hues stand out even more. "I…" Crossing his arms, muscles bulging, he had finished his pose. "...am Quetzalcoatl, King of The Sun! Leader of the Hamon Tribe!"

Jackie felt his face pale. He felt cold. Terrified. Maybe even a little confused sexually.

A god.

An Aztec god, at that.

Oh dear.

"Judging by that expression of realization of realization upon your face, you've knowledge of who I am." The God(Serpent?) smirked, only adding even more creepiness to the pose. Jackie, too afraid to say anything, merely nodded. "I see. Tell me, what has become of my people?"

"Dead and gone along with your… weird… hamon thing." Jackie honestly had no idea what Hamon was. He doubted he even _wanted_ to know, at that.

"I see! Very well then, you've answered my question with honesty, it is only fair that I do the same in return. First!" Quetzalcoatl pointed his index finger

"Hamon is energy derived from sunlight! Through proper breathing and empowering oneself with these rays, one can use these 'ripples' for different effects! But the undead are especially susceptible, due to their state!" Turning once more to face Jackie, he would continue to make his explanation. "As for your second question, it has already been answered. I am Quetzalcoatl. The third question," He pointed to the hole behind him. "I shall take you to my realm and train you in the ways of Hamon. I have been desiring an apprentice for quite some time, and the powers that rule over your realm has seen fit to grant me you."

He explained it so calmly…

"_You say that as if I don't have anyone that would worry about me _here!" Jackie screamed, fear still evident by his expression. Frantically, he continued. "I can't just leave my family and friends here! T-they'd get worried! I don't want to do that to them, not when they'd think I'm dead!"

"A simple matter. Erasing their memory of you is mere childsplay for me." A cold feeling spread throughout Jackie. Yet…

He couldn't deny his curiosity. He couldn't deny that he wanted-no… _needed_ to know what was on the other side of that hole. Boredom had built his spirit of adventure to unbelievable heights. He wanted to explore, he wanted to see what couldn't be seen by the average person.

This was a perfect opportunity to do just that!

"...Is there a possibility for me to return…?" He had to ask. As much as he'd enjoy it, he did want to return one day.

"Yes. And no." Quetzalcoatl responded. "Once I am done training you, I will send you somewhere else. Somewhere to test how much you can learn with Hamon. How you would improve through its practical use."

"Then why is it 'Yes and no'?" Jackie questioned, rather skeptical, but he was still interested.

"It will be dangerous. Very much so." Despite that mentioning, both of the males grinned. Jackie with excitement, Quetzalcoatl in satisfaction. "There will be many that will wish to do you harm. But also those who wish to help you. What say you, young adventurer? Are you ready to take your first step into learning the ways of Hamon?"

Jackie reviewed all of the facts.

Con: He would lose all of his family, as they would not remember him. He has a high chance of not returning. He could possibly die nameless in another world.

Pro: He would be taught a strange technique that takes in the rays of sunlight and use it in crazy, imaginative ways. Not only that, his family wouldn't deal with the loss of him.

Con: People would come after him for no inexplicable reason in said world.

Pro: He would have people there to help him as well.

As Jackie continued to mull it over… Quetzalcoatl could tell the teen was hooked.

"Alright. I'll do it. I accept."

Quetzalcoatl grinned. "Excellent. Then, allow me to begin the training here and now." Before Jackie could even question the god, He felt tremendous force ram into his diaphragm.

His breath escaped him, pain erupted all over his body. Falling to his knees, he coughed and gasped for air. Oddly enough, though, he felt… something, course through him. His lungs felt stronger than usual. His breathing came under control even faster! He felt stronger, but only slightly so. "What… What was that!?" Jackie exclaimed, confusion and slight anger in his expression.

Extending his pinkie, Quetzalcoatl explained. "I rammed my pinkie into your diaphragm. I infused it with some Hamon energy, then channeled it throughout your body. It will allow you to channal Hamon easier."

Jackie couldn't argue with that one. He really couldn't. "At least warn me next time…" Jackie grunted. "Help me up, please?" Holding a hand out to Quetzalcoatl for assistance, the god did so without hesitance.

"Now come!" The sun god did an about-face and began to walk into the hole. "Let us depart, beginning your training!"

Without much room to give in a word edge-wise, Jackie ran after the god into the hole.

* * *

><p>(OST: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part Two: Battle Tendencies - I'm in control)<p>

That time seemed so long ago. Jackie panted, sweat pouring from his body. Scars and new and old were seen all over. Some of burns, some of stab wounds. Others from different means such as claws and flash freezing.

But despite all of that, a wide grin spread across his face. "How can you find a time to smile, especially now!?" His companion exclaimed next to him. Jackie turned to the speaker, a Tiefling mage, and laughed as they dodged a volley of arrows and magic.

"Are you kidding!? I live for this crap! Come on! lets rock, baby!" He roared, making a sharp turn by grabbing a tree and sending ripple through it to stick to it. He grabbed the female tiefling's hand, the woman letting out a squawk before she was pulled with him.

With that sharp turn pulled off, the duo began their charge. One with a sword in his hand and an indomitable will, another with reluctance and caution.

But this story has yet to happen. Allow me to take you back to the beginning of this tale. To how our hero of the Jameson family line began his bizarre adventures in the glorious world of Faerûn.

* * *

><p>AN: Greetings readers. While this is my first story on this site, it is not my first story. I'm hoping that the beginning is satisfactory, as I can admit it would seem rushed. Truth be told, it is. I've been rather eager to get my character to Faerun. Though I will of course get into more detail as to why he was picked, expect Joseph-style shenanigans and Jonathan-style badassery.

Now to those that are confused as to what JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's is, simply send me a message and I will tell you. It is a great series that I'm sure you could get into if you are reading this of all things.


End file.
